herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee or Bandana Dee is the name of the Waddle Dee that appeared in "Kirby's Return to Dreamland" as a playable character. He is Kirby's friend and a main character of the Kirby franchise. History Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra He debut in Kirby Super Star as the first opponent in Megaton Punch. He also appeared in Kirby Super Star Ultra as a mini-boss (replacing the "Arena Waddle Dee" in Kirby Super Star) and the secondary antagonist of the "Revenge of the King" Sub-Game. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards There's theorys that state that the Waddle Dee in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is actually Bandana Dee. Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Dee. Kirby's Return to Dreamland He joins Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede to help Magolor recover his gears to the ship, defeat Landia and later defeat Magolor Soul. Kirby & the Rainbow Curse Bandana Waddle Dee appears in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as a playable character alongside two identically dressed, but differently colored, Waddle Dees. While Kirby is in his ball form, Bandana Waddle Dee controls normally in traditional platformer style, and can assist Kirby as he plays through stages. He can perform actions such as picking Kirby up and tossing him to other players. He also can thrust his spear in different directions to attack enemies. This is required when fighting Grab Hands, who appear as mid-bosses regularly throughout the game when more than one player is present. Aside from during the final boss battle, they do not appear in single-player mode, because Kirby has no means of defeating them alone. When entering the game and taking damage, one is able to hear his voice clips through the speakers on the Wii Remote. Bandana Waddle Dee's abilities change when Kirby has a transformation. Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot He appears as an ally in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, giving Kirby a special item before facing a boss or mini-boss. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Bandana Waddle Dee sits near the Gem Apple Tree. Kirby can talk to him to receive tips and other information. Every 12 hours, he can harvest Gem Apples that are growing on the tree, giving them to the player. Kirby Battle Royale In this game he appears as the main deuteragonist of the Story Mode. He joins Kirby to reach and win together Dedede's Cake Royale. He is Kirby's ally during the whole Story Mode, and helps him to defeat the Kirby Clones (in some battles), the Meta-Knights, and King Dedede. Kirby Star Allies He returned in Kirby Star Allies as a playable Dream Friend. Trivia *Bandana Dee was also nicknamed simply Waddle Dee. *In Kirby Battle Royale, he wears an umbrella instead of a spear. *He is only playable in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Kirby & the Rainbow Curse, and Kirby Star Allies. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kirby Heroes Category:Mute Category:Animal Kindness Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Category:Nameless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Betrayed Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Sidekicks